Jessie's Girl
by ElleLaw
Summary: Alex is in love with her friend's girlfriend; will she reveal her feelings and find love? Mary Lambert inspired short story. I love her music and her songs inspired every chapter of this story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I had a creative burst and had to run with it! I am expecting this to be a bit of a four chapter little short story. I love Mary Lambert and find her music crazy inspiring, so this short story is based off of some of her best songs. If you haven't listened to her I highly recommend it! She's kind of amazing. Anyway, so I know Jessie's Girl was a Rick Springfield song, but Mary Lambert took it to a new level of awesomeness. Check it out. Okay, enough Mary Lambert love...I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Alex ran out of her best friend's apartment. The winter rain was falling hard and she'd left her jacket behind in her escape, but she didn't care, she had to get away. Feeling the soaking chill overcome her body she headed for home. She didn't know what to do anymore, her feelings were overwhelming and conflicting and she was at a loss.

Jessie was her friend. He was her best friend. They'd met in their freshman year Sociology course on Marriage and Family. It was a prerequisite filler and they'd both found the teacher quite laughable. After working on an extra credit requirement together they'd become best friends, and battle the undergrad years studying away in the library. They both wanted to go onto Harvard's law school so they ended up taking most classes together. He was her sounding board and pillar when she needed it, but now she couldn't bear to be around him. Jessie found a girl.

His girlfriend Casey was breathtaking. She was funny, beautiful, smart, had the most amazing laugh, gorgeous red hair, and sparkling green eyes. She was everything Alex desired and it was killing her to watch Casey with Jessie.

She was so upset she didn't realize how cold and wet she was, she didn't notice her makeup running and she didn't care that her clothes were heavy with the rain. Alex just kept walking towards her apartment soon she'd be home, soon she could climb into the warm shower and cry on the floor till she climbed in bed and slept everything off. Everything felt confusing and everything felt off kilter. Her world was spinning off axis and the only thing she could do to remedy the situation was to put distance between herself and Jessie.

She couldn't keep playing to the charade. She couldn't keep acting like it didn't bother her. Every time she watched them kiss it was like a knife to her heart, knowing Casey was sleeping in his arms tore her apart. She couldn't call herself Jessie's best friend when she felt horrible every time she saw him and Casey happy together.

Alex had tried to play it cool, she'd just tried to be the supportive funny friend that Jessie had always known, but she ultimately failed. Anytime Casey brushed against she felt chills course through her, anytime she made Casey laugh she felt like she could explode with joy, all she wanted to do was tell Casey how much she loved her. All she wanted to do was hold the redhead in her arms and kiss her, but it was pointless, Casey was with Jessie.

Finally two blocks away from her apartment, Alex realized just how cold she was. She could see every breath and her legs began to hurt with every step. She knew she'd be lucky to not have pneumonia by morning. She normally would have called a cab in this weather or had Jessie drive her home, but she had to get out of there, she had to get away. Jessie and Casey had been laughing at some part of the movie they were watching, although Alex had just been watching Casey. Accordingly, she didn't miss when Casey kissed Jessie and that had been the final straw. She'd gotten up quietly and exited the apartment, never wanting to look back.

Suddenly, she heard a car approaching from behind. Hearing it slow, she turned around to see Casey's Volvo approaching. Her heart sank at the sight. She must have come out looking for her.

Casey unrolled the window and yelled, "Alex! What are you doing? Get in the car!"

Alex didn't hesitate, she did as told. Walking around the car she opened the door and climbed inside, instantly feeling the warm heat of the car engulf her and instantly feeling awful for how gross her soaked presence was making Casey's car. "I'm sorry you felt like you had to come looking for me Casey." Alex mumbled through chattering teeth.

"What the hell did you think you were doing Alex?" Casey asked firmly.

Hanging her head, Alex said, "I had to get away Casey. I just needed to be alone."

Casey turned the corner and pulled into Alex's apartment complex. Driving up to the blonde's stairwell she could feel her frustration boil over. "Alex, seriously, do you hate me so much that you have to go running out in thirty degree weather at night in the rain to escape me?"

Looking hurt, Alex locked eyes with Casey. Even with the normally jovial redhead being upset with her, she looked beautiful. The frustration in her eyes made them a dark green, and her hair seemed slightly redder, and her skin creamier. Alex knew something's were just in her head, but still she couldn't help but focus on Casey's beauty as she softly said, "I don't hate you."

"Then what is it? Even Jessie says you are acting weird now. What are you in love with him?" The redhead questioned forcefully.

Alex felt humiliated and ashamed. She hadn't even yet told Jessie she was gay. She hadn't told anyone because she just had never felt 100% sure, but Casey had changed everything for her. It was like seeing the world clearly for the first time, but now that person was upset with her, and the only way to explain anything was to tell the woman who'd made the world so clear for her the truth.

"Casey, I am not in love with Jessie." Alex mumbled.

"Then what is your deal, Alex," Casey asked again.

Looking into Casey's green eyes for probably the last time, Alex knew she had to come clean. "Casey, I don't hate you and I am not in love with Jessie."

"I know, you already said that."

Alex took a breath, "I know…I just needed to say it again."

"Why?" Casey questioned.

"Because I was buying myself time, I was building the nerves." Alex said as she built the confidence she needed.

Casey looked confused, "For what?"

"For this," Alex said as she dipped her head and pressed her lips to Casey's. The kiss was chaste at first but when Casey didn't instantly pull away, Alex cupped a hand to Casey's cheek tilting her face just right to deepen the kiss just a little. She made a point to remember everything from the feeling of Casey's soft skin and plump lips, to the taste of her vanilla mint lip balm and tea tree fragranced hair. This would be the last kiss for sure; this was the burning of the bridge. She'd never be forgiven.

As the kiss ended, Alex sat back in her seat, letting the heady feeling wear off. Casey shook her head confused. "Alex..." Casey started a bit breathless, "Alex, what was that?"

Smiling as she suddenly felt an overwhelming burst of self-confidence; Alex took the car door handle, and said, "That was me explaining. I am in love with you Casey."

With that she opened the door and stepped out into the cold rain, only looking back just long to see a stunned Casey looking back at her. She didn't feel the cold this time as much as she walked to her stairs. Instead, she felt an amazing power building inside of her. She felt the confidence of finally knowing exactly who she was...she was Alex Cabot and she was in love with a woman and she'd finally told that woman. She'd told Casey Novak that she was in love with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am glad you all seem to be enjoying this story! It's fun to write short ones from time to time! :) Sorry for the lack of updates, I have had a lot going on recently. Plus, I got a new puppy named Indy! He is a cutie! And a bit of a Sharknado!**

* * *

 **Secrets...**

Casey sat in her Volvo with the heat blasting on her as she watched the soaked Alex Cabot walk up the stairs of her apartment complex. She was stunned, she was shocked, and she was suddenly overwhelmed with the amount of thoughts coursing through her brain. What had just happened?

Putting her car in reverse and then drive, she quickly got lost in her train of thoughts as she drove. Alex didn't hate her, and she didn't have a crush on Jessie, it was actually the opposite, she was in love with Casey. She had confessed her feelings for her. She had kissed her. Alex Cabot had kissed her.

What Casey found most puzzling was the fact that she hadn't pulled away. Why hadn't she pulled away? What hadn't she become upset with Alex? The answer was simple, it was because she enjoyed it. Why had she enjoyed it?

Pulling up to Jessie's apartment, she parked and left the semi safe confines of her car to go face her boyfriend. She had no idea what she was going to say to him. Opening the door to the apartment, she peeled off her jacket and tossed it onto the chair before slumping down onto the couch.

Hearing Jessie walk out of the bedroom, Casey looked up to meet his gaze. "Hey you're back!" He said with a goofy grin, "Did you find her?"

Casey nodded as her fingertips grazed her lips, "Yeah," she mumbled.

"She was okay right?" He questioned.

"What?" Casey asked confused from her still muddled mind.

"Alex, she was okay right?"

"Oh, yeah, she was fine. I found her a short ways to her apartment," Casey said pausing as she remembered the feeling of Alex's lips on hers. Taking a long breath, she continued, "I drove her the rest of the way home. She was perfect."

Sitting on the couch next to Casey, Jessie put his feet up on the coffee table. "I told you she'd be fine. You ready for bed babe? I am spent."

Casey could only feel her head filling thick with thoughts of Alex and why she enjoyed the kiss and what was she doing with Jessie. She couldn't really speak, her head hurt from her racing mind, so she just nodded a yes. Following Jessie into the bedroom, she changed quickly into her pajamas and climbed in next to him.

His strong arms quickly wrapped around her and pulled her close. It didn't take long for him to drift off to sleep, his warm breath rising and falling against her neck. Despite the intimate feeling, Casey was still thinking of Jessie's best friend, more accurately, she was thinking about Alex's hand cupped to her cheek. Silently, she was wishing she could feel Alex's touch again.

The next morning, Jessie awoke to the sound of Casey out in the apartment. Climbing from his bed, he walked out into the living room letting out a giant yawn. "Mornin' Case, what's got you up so early babe?" Jessie said with another yawn.

His sleep filled mind didn't let him fully take in the sight before him. He didn't notice her gathered belongings. He didn't even realize until after she began to speak.

"Jessie," Casey began, "I spent all last night thinking and I am sorry, but this isn't going to work out between us. We just want...I want...we want different things."

As she finished, she threw her overnight bag over her shoulder and picked up her backpack. Jessie leaned against the wall his head slightly cocked to the side. "Wait, Case, are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes, Jessie, I am. I am really sorry. We just would never have worked out, and I have realized that." Casey replied firmly.

Jessie just shook his head, "Yesterday, we were talking about moving in together and this morning you are breaking up with me. What the hell Casey?"

Casey walked towards the door, taking the handle in hand she turned to face him, "I am really sorry Jessie. I just realized last night that it would never work. I hope one day we can be friends."

"Did Alex say something? What's the deal Casey?" Jessie asked with frustration lacing his voice.

Opening the door, Casey frowned, "I am sorry Jessie." As she finished she walked out of the apartment into the cold air. She needed space. She needed to figure things out.

Jessie wasted no time getting dressed and into his jeep to head to his best friend's place. He was hurting and he had a funny idea she might just be to blame for that pain. Pulling up to her apartment, he made his way quickly to her door.

Alex barely had time to open the door and greet her friend before he burst in and began pacing the living room. "Jessie, I can explain..." Alex started.

"So, you did have something to do with Casey breaking up with me this morning?" Jessie asked as he stopped pacing.

"She broke up with you?" Alex breathed out.

"Alex! What did you do?" Jessie asked as he collapsed onto her living room armchair. The 6 ft sandy blonde green eyed friend of hers was clearly hurting and it hurt Alex to know she was the one to blame.

She felt her chest ache seeing her friend this way. She knew she needed to put distance between them, she knew she needed to separate so something like that didn't happen. Yet, when she was in the car with Casey the night before she couldn't help herself. What's worse, Casey had broken up with Jessie and Alex wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that Casey didn't pull away.

"I am sorry Jessie, I didn't mean to hurt you." Alex said softly.

"What did you do?" He asked again firmly.

"She didn't tell you?"

"No! She didn't! So, maybe you should!" He demanded loudly.

Alex nodded and sat on the edge of her couch, "I kissed her."

Jessie's jaw dropped. He hadn't expected that from her. He honestly hadn't known what to expect, but her kissing Casey wasn't one of them. "You what?"

"I kissed her. I am sorry. I like her, I am in love with her. I left last night, because I need to put distance between us. I didn't want to cause you all problems. Then she found me and wanted to know what my problem was and I just kissed her. I am so sorry Jessie. I was purposely trying to avoid something like this from happening. You are my best friend Jessie, you have to know that I would never do anything to hurt you." Alex admitted.

"Alex, are you a lesbian?" Jessie asked with confusion.

"Yes." Was all she could say.

"Why have you not told me that before?"

"I wasn't quite sure myself Jess."

"Okay." He replied quietly. He thought about what she had said for a bit then stood. "I have to go Alex."

"I am really sorry Jessie." Alex said one more time as she watched her friend walk to her door.

Taking the handle, he said, "I know Alex. I also know you'd never intentionally hurt me, but it still hurts. You should have told me, we could have figured something out. I am not saying that I never want to talk to you again, but I am saying that I need time. You really hurt me."

Alex nodded, "I understand. I am truly sorry Jessie."

"Right." Was all he said before he opened the door and left.

Watching her best friend leave, Alex fell back against the pillows of the couch. Her secrets had clearly gotten her into more trouble than she could have ever imagined. She felt as if she was rock bottom, now she just needed to find her way back up.

She wanted to talk to Casey, but she knew she needed to give the redhead time. Clearly something caused Casey to break up with Jessie, she just wish she knew what it was. At this point she needed a friend to talk too, but he'd just walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry, I have neglected this for so long. Any luck and it will be finished this weekend! Oh, by the way, I am borrowing the beautiful Annalise Keating again from the magical Shonda Rhimes...because who wouldn't want to have her as a professor if they were in law school...really?**

* * *

 **When You Sleep.**

 **Four months later...**

Alex sat with her knees pulled up to her chest in a white Adirondack chair on the large back deck of Professor Keating's porch looking out over the lake. She wore her riding boots and nice jeans, although with a big comfy nice cream colored sweater, however, despite her attire she could still feel the lingering cold of the night. The sun was setting behind the mountains and casting an array of colors across the sky and consequently the lake. It was beautiful and majestic yet it did nothing to lessen the incredible pain of loneliness that had taken hold deep inside her.

Professor Keating was throwing her end of the spring semester party for her classes and everyone seemed to be having a wonderful time. The professor loved to entertain and rarely accepted a 'no' to one of her invites. That was the only reason Alex had decide to come.

So, while everyone was inside with their friends having fun including Casey, Alex sat outside by herself with a martini watching the sunset. She tried to make new friends after she imploded her friendship with Jessie that winter, but nothing seemed to stick, and Alex couldn't help but feel that it was karma for breaking up Jessie and Casey coming back to get her. She knew it was an irrational thought and her childhood friend from home, Olivia, had been sure to tell her that every night over the phone, but she couldn't help but think it. Jessie was her best friend and she never meant to hurt him, but losing him and then not having her feelings reciprocated by Casey even though she knew it was a long shot just made her feel even more alone and confused.

She was so tired of being confused and so happy for the semester to be coming to an end. She was ready to go home and ready to be around friends again. She was ready to feel like she fit in somewhere again.

Jessie and her had been inseparable from freshman year on. He was her go to friend at school and now he rarely returned her calls anymore. He said he needed time and she understood that, but she still missed him terribly.

Hearing steps on the deck, Alex looked up to see Casey. The redhead was dressed in flats, faded jeans a black tee and a grey blazer with a grin that could kill. Alex could feel her heart speed up at the sight of the red head standing before her. The blonde wasn't sure of what to say or do exactly, so instead she just softly said, "Hi."

Casey smiled a warm smile and walked forward. "Alex, would you be interested in taking a walk with me?"

All Alex could do was focus on breathing in and out. She couldn't believe that Casey had spoken to her, nonetheless asked her to do anything. Standing and pushing her black framed glasses back up on her nose, Alex smiled, "Sure, Casey."

Alex followed Casey down from the deck and out into the trees lining the professors house. They walked in silence until they found a spot under a large stately looking pine tree near the lakes edge. There they found a bench and took a seat.

"I am sorry I didn't return your messages, Alex." Casey began, "I felt that I needed to figure some things out first. I thought it was the only fair thing I could do, for both you and me"

"I can understand that Casey. You don't have to explain. I am just sorry that I ruined things for you and Jessie." Alex answered back in a whisper.

"Me and Jessie," Casey said with a frown, "I don't understand?"

"The fact that you two were together and happy and I messed it all up with professing my feelings and..." Alex trailed as she looked into Casey's magical green eyes, "and I kissed you."

Casey smiled and looked towards the lake before looking back at Alex. "You didn't ruin anything Alex, you helped me find myself."

"What are you talking about Casey?"

"I enjoyed our kiss," Casey blurted before blushing and continuing at a more even keeled rate, "I enjoyed it to a degree that I was scared of, to a degree I just didn't understand. That's why I broke up with Jessie and I didn't respond to you. I didn't want to rush towards something I was unsure about no matter how much I wanted it."

"What are you saying, Casey?" Alex's heart felt like it might jump out of her chest. She wasn't sure if the redhead was saying what she thought she was saying, she needed confirmation before she became hopeful.

"I am saying, that I have feelings for you too, Alex. I know I took my time to be sure, but I promise that I could make you happy." Casey replied softly as she looked straight into Alex's steely blue eyes. "I think I am in love with you Alex. I don't know how exactly, it was only one kiss, but you are all I think about and all I want."

Alex didn't wait for Casey to say anything else, she just pulled the redhead to her and kissed her softly. The memory of the feeling of Casey's lips was nothing compared to the real thing, and her vanilla mint lip balm was a wonderful reawakening. This time Casey pulled Alex even closer and deepened the kiss herself. The range of the emotions playing across both of them into the kiss was unbelievable, but neither wanted to part. It was slow and soft mixed with small laughs against each other lips and little smiles. If anyone had been present to see them they would have thought Alex and Casey had been together for a long time.

When they both finally realized the sun had set and people were leaving, they stopped kissing and started to make their walk back, this time holding hands. Alex didn't want to let go. She was afraid if she did she wouldn't see Casey again.

"Alex," Casey said as she bit her lip, "Did you drive here?"

"Yeah, I did. Do you need a ride?" Alex asked saying a silent prayer it would be a yes.

Casey stopped and looked Alex square in the eyes, "No, I drove as well, I just don't want to say goodnight. I don't want to say goodbye. I hope that doesn't freak you out."

Alex just smiled and looped her two pointed fingers through Casey's belt loops and pulled her to her. "It doesn't," she said as she kissed the redhead again this time getting a hoot and holler from some passerby's. As they broke apart, Alex continued, "Want to go to my place or yours?"

Casey smiled, "I have a roommate, Amanda, she'll be at my place. Want to go to yours?"

"Absolutely," Alex said stealing one more kiss till they headed to their cars.

Climbing in her car, Alex couldn't help but feel hopeful for the first time in ages. Maybe Liv was right, maybe everything did happen the way it happened for a reason. Casey did have feelings for her and now she knew they were genuine. Alex couldn't help but smile as she wondered what the future might hold for them.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: For every hopeless romantic out there...I hope you find your romantic ending. While you wait, here is this... :) Thank you again for the reviews, they keep me writing.**

* * *

 **She Keeps Me Warm.**

 **Two years later...**

Casey sat inside the guest bedroom of the house touching up her makeup and checking her hair. She smiled brightly seeing that her eyes, cheeks, and lips were all perfect and she didn't have a hair out of place. She wanted everything to be perfect. She hoped everything went as planned.

Smiling at her own reflection she knew that the whole day could go up in flames, but as long as she had Alex she was good. Alex made everything better. She was her rock and her greatest source of strength, so as long as they were together then the day would be perfect.

Hearing Liv and Amanda laughing in the living room, Casey stood and smoothed her dress. Checking herself over once more in the mirror, she walked out to join them. "What is so funny?" She asked seeing her friends laughing themselves silly on the couch.

Amanda looked up at Casey, and burst into another round of laughter, as Liv looked up and said, "This picture of you in Alex in your scrapbook is priceless."

Glancing down at the table to see the page in reference, Casey smiled brightly. It was a picture she and Alex had taken after a night of studying for finals. They were eating yogurt and Casey hung a spoon on her nose to make the blonde laugh. Alex immediately tried to do the same and after five minutes of trying finally achieved it which quickly turned into the goofy picture. The memory made her want to hold Alex and tell her how much she loved her. Sighing sweetly, Casey said, "I love that memory. We were so delirious from studying. We took that picture and probably laughed for 40 minutes straight afterwards."

Casey couldn't help but smile. She couldn't wait to see Alex again. To hold her close and tell her how much she loved her. "Is it almost time?"

"No, not yet," Amanda blurted as she headed over to the bar, "but," she continued lifting the pitcher of margaritas she'd made, "it is...five o'clock somewhere!"

"Put it down, Amanda." Liv scolded at the now frowning blonde. "Babe, I am not trying to be mean, but you are already a bit tipsy sweetie and I'd love to spend the whole day with you, not sleeping you. You know when you hit that point you just kind of pass out and I was kind of hoping to get lucky tonight."

"Oh," Amanda said quickly putting the pitcher down. "Well, and you know, Casey, I obviously need to be in tip top shape for you, too." Amanda stuttered before flashing her sweet southern grin that sort of made it impossible to be upset with her.

"Thank you," Casey smirked as she looked back down at the album and through the pictures. She and Alex had so many good memories already. It made her so happy to think of making a lifetime of them.

What would future albums show? How many children would they have? What kind of house would they one day live in?

Alex and her of course had discussed all of these things, but she couldn't help but still dream about what life would be like for them. They had the major necessities for the time being worked out, like their apartment in New York City and their jobs at the District Attorney's office, but the rest of life was a story waiting to be told and all she knew right now was the main characters were her and Alex. The whole thought filled her with butterflies.

Starting at the beginning of the album, she smiled at the first picture of her and Alex. It was the night after Professor Keating's party, and they had decided to have a picnic in a local park, taking a picture to mark the moment. Looking up, she glanced out the big windows in front of her to the very Adirondack chair that Alex had been sitting in that night when she finally got the guts to ask her to take a walk with her. Their story really was special.

Flipping to the next page, it was a picture of her, Alex, Olivia and Amanda all tubing down a river in Georgia. She, Alex and Olivia had decided to drive down to hang out with Amanda for the week. "I remember that week!" Olivia exclaimed seeing the picture.

Amanda plopped down on the couch next to Liv, "It was the week, she fell in love with me!" Amanda swooned.

"Thought you were cute maybe," Olivia winked kissing Amanda's cheek.

"Oh, please!" Casey laughed heartily, "You wouldn't stop talking the whole ride back about how she saved you from that spider."

"Uh, tarantula, and it was life threatening. My gorgeous fiancé did rescue me." Liv corrected laying her head against Amanda's shoulder.

"You are sweet baby, but really it was just a little spider." Amanda teased

Casey just smiled and shook her head as she continued to flip through her scrapbook. Coming to the next page, her heart fluttered a little. It was a picture from the night they told their parents about their relationship and that they were going to move in together when they returned to Harvard. Surprisingly, both their parents had been super supportive and wanted to take their picture to mark the event. The following picture was one of Alex carrying a box into their first apartment then one of them kissing in their box filled living room. That apartment would always be filled with memories for them.

As she flipped through the next pages, she wanted to hold Alex. It was full of their adventures, and firsts together, and how their love grew into this magical beautiful thing it was now. Looking up at her friends, Casey asked in a shaky voice, "Is it time yet?"

"No! No, crying!" Amanda yelled snatching the album away as Olivia jumped up and ordered Casey to stand.

Grabbing two large magazines, Olivia began to fan the redhead. "You can't cry. Just breathe, deep breaths, okay."

Casey kept looking up at the beautiful wood beamed ceiling. "Okay, how much longer?"

"Not long, any minute now. We just have to wait just a little longer." Amanda reassured looking out the window. "Okay! I see her!"

"Oh, thank god!" Casey gasped as she practically pushed Olivia out of the way to get to the back doors. By the time she neared it, Professor Keating was opening the door.

"Okay, time to go Casey. Olivia and Amanda, you two are first and then you, Casey. Let's go, we have to get this show on the road!" Professor Keating ordered.

The women quickly filed out the doors with bouquets in hand. As Casey made her way down and into the yard, she was reminded of that night two years earlier when she'd asked Alex to go for a walk with her. She'd been so afraid of what Alex would say and how she would react, and now two years later it was Alex who kept her warm every night.

* * *

Alex stood under the tree where she and Casey had kissed that night two years earlier. She kept looking out over their guests, anxiously awaiting Casey's arrival. Feeling Jessie touch her shoulder, she turned to look at him.

"Everything is going to be okay. Take a few breaths and bend your knees before I end up having to catch you." Jessie chuckled.

Smirking at her best friend, Alex huffed, "Fine." Hearing the music start up, she took a deep breath in and looked up to see Amanda and Olivia coming down the aisle. Alex knew she should focus on her friends, but she could only look around them to see, "Casey."

Her Casey looked beautiful. She was dressed in a beautiful white and cream dress that Alex's white and cream pant suit complemented beautifully. When Casey finally began walking down the aisle, Alex was practically bouncing in her shoes.

Casey noticed how excited Alex looked, it matched the excitement that was begging to burst from her in the house. When she finally reached the base of the tree and stood next to Alex, she felt like she was at peace. "I missed you."

Alex smiled, "I missed you too."

"I love you." Casey said taking her bride's hands.

Squeezing Casey's hands, Alex replied, "I love you too."

The priest eventually interrupted the two lovers and began the service. Everything went so fast and neither would fully remember the little details of the wedding, but they'd always remember the kiss shared under the tree that marked their wedding. As the priest said, "You may kiss the bride," Alex pulled Casey into her arms.

First the kiss was soft, then a little more sensual, a simple parting of the lips and a little brush of their tongues. The crowd cheered and as they parted, Casey brushed her nose against Alex's. Staring into each other's eyes, Alex whispered, "I love you."

Casey smiled and kissed her now wife again, "I love you too."

As they turned to face their guests and walk back up towards the house, Alex couldn't help but think back over the last two years. If it hadn't been for Jessie dating Casey, she may not have ever met her wife. If she hadn't had the guts that night to kiss Casey in the car, they may have never fallen in love. If she hadn't come to Professor Keating's party they may not have talked and then truly fallen in love.

As she and Casey neared the top of the makeshift aisle Alex stopped and pulled Casey back into her arms. Tilting Casey backwards fast enough to get a squeal out of her bride, Alex grinned, "I love you, Casey. Never forget that."

"I love you too, you goose, now kiss me," Casey laughed. Their kiss was met with loud cheers that matched just how much love they felt at that moment.


End file.
